You'll wish to forget
by k9lover47
Summary: Chloe and the gang are at a new safe house and when a new werewolf starts to take an interest in Chloe and Derek starts to think the worst what will happen to the couple i'm horrible at summaries plz read and review so i know to update may be ooc
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

I sat in the back of the van with Derek to my right Simon to my left, Tori behind me, Kit driving and my Aunt Lauren asleep next to him.

We're all heading to the new safe house, which Kit told us about yesterday. He told that how his friend Ally was staying there with 5 other supernaturals all effected by the Edison Group one way or another.

I looked at Derek who was staring out the window. He felt my eye on him and turned around, he smiled at me and I smiled back. He grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze before turn his attention back to the window.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Derek was shaking me awake. "Hey we're here." He said to me. I got out of the car and looked at the new safe house.

It was a classy Victorian house with at least 4 floors. I closed my eyes trying to sense any ghost or bodies but when I didn't I relaxed.

I grabbed my stuff and walked up to the front door with Derek and Tori behind me. As we walked inside we saw Kit talking to a women with long wavy red hair a bright green top and skinny jeans on.

She turned around and smiled at us. "Hi guy I'm Ally, and it's great to meet you. Just leave your stuff here for now the others are in the living room waiting to introduce them selves." She said with a smile and lead into the living room.

When we walked in Derek stiffened and grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me to the couch and had me basically sitting on his lap. I was about to ask him what was wrong when Kit cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone my names Kit Bea. So to get to know each other, we will go around telling each other who we are, what type of supernatural we are, and something you like. So Im a sorcerer I am the father of Simon and Derek, I like to read, cook and help you kids in anyway."

He sat down then a guy that looked kind of like a Ken Barbie doll stood up and said "Hey I'm Percy, I'm 16, a sorcerer, and I like archery, reading, and music." After him went a girl with brownish red hair stood up. "Amber, 16, witch, nothing."

After her went a boy with dark hair with light blue eyes stood up. He was about as tall as Derek. I felt Derek's grip get tighter. He glared at Derek and said "I'm Jason, 16, werewolf, I like running, sports, messing with people, and taking things that don't belong to me." He said the last part looking at me, which made me feel uneasy.

Derek growled at him and he just laughed and sat back down still staring at me. Next stood up a girl who had black hair and grayish eyes. "Im Alison I'm a witch I like to shop watch The Vampire Diaries, and try to get Amber over there to smile." Amber rolled her eyes at that.

Ally went up next. "As you all know I'm Ally, I'm a shawman I like to clean music and teaching Percy archery."

Next went Tori "I'm Tori a witch I like shopping listening to music and working with computers."

I stood up next " I'm Chloe 15 I'm a necromancer I like movies and write movie scenes." As I sat back down Jason was still staring at me with a cocky smile. I heard Derek growl again and he stood up looking Jason dead in the eyes.

"Derek 16 werewolf and Chloe's mine." I blushed when he said that. Jason laughed at him and said "For now."

Derek was about to tackle him but before he could I grabbed his hand. He looked me with an anger I hadn't seen before when he calmed down he sat down and picked me up and put me on his lap.

I was so shocked by this I didn't even hear Simon's or Aunt Lauren's introductions. After that Derek pulled me to the kitchen got mine and his bags and led me upstairs. He led me to my room I was about to ask him what was going when he said to me. "Stay here." Then he turned around and headed back down the stairs I was about to follow him when I heard a small voice say, "Are you really a necromancer?"


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

What the hell is the matter with that guy Jackson, Jason whatever! Chloe's mine and he knows it. I pulled her into her room and told her to stay there.

As I walked away I started to hear her talking to herself. I wanted to turn back but first I had to talk Jackson or something, first.

I walked to my room opened the door and throw my bag inside not caring where it landed. I went down stairs and saw him talking to that Amber girl.

As I walked up to them she looked at me and said "Im going upstairs." And she left. Jackson or something looked at me with that cocky grin that made my blood boil.

I glared at him. "Look Jackson" "Jason." "Whatever. Just stay away from Chloe she's mine." He looked at me then laughed. I really don't like this guy

"Like I said early she's yours for now. I mean come on look at you, she probably won't even last another month before she relaxes that she's a beauty and you're a beast."

I gave a low growl warning him to shut up but he kept going. "Besides she's so alluring. Her baby blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair," he got closer and whispered the last part in my ear, "her smell."

The next thing I knew my hand where around his neck. But that was only for a few seconds before he had me pinned to ground with his thumb and index finger on one of my windpipes blocking the air from entering my lungs.

I started to get tunnel vision but the he let go and I took my chance and punched him in the face not noticing the familiar sent filling the room.

I pushed him into the wall, grabbed him by the shirt and punch him in the face again. "Derek!" I turned around to see Chloe staring at me in shock next to her was Amber with an annoyed look on her face.

I looked at Jason who had that cocky grin on again. That son of a bitch set me up!

CPOV

I turned around to see a girl who looked so much like Amber it was scary sitting on my bed. "Amber?" I asked the girl gave me an evil and said "No my name's Taylor. So you really are a necro aren't you?" She looked almost devilish.

"W-w-w-what d-d-d-do you w-w-want?" I asked cursing my stutter for the 100th time. She laughed at me and said "Aww how cute you stutter."

"Who are you talking to?" asked a voice from behind me. I turn to see Amber standing there with crossed arms and a bored look on her face.

"Tell her it's me." Taylor said. "Her name is Taylor and she looks a lot like you." When I said that Amber's face went bleach white.

"Banish her, banish her now!" Amber told me. "What?" I asked. "Don't worry I'm going but I will be back." And with that she was gone. I turned around to look at Amber. "Is she gone?" She asked me.

"Yeah but what was that about?" I asked. Before she could answer I heard a loud crash from down stairs. Amber and I ran down the stairs to see Jason up against the wall with Derek punching him in the face.

"Derek!" I yelled causing him to look in my direction. He had on a face of pure shock on. He looked back at Jason growled and let him go and stalked up stairs without a word.

Ally came running in and gasped when she saw Jason. "What happened to you?" She asked him. "Derek attacked me." He said.

"Come in the kitchen so I can heal you." She said as she led him into the kitchen. I saw Amber shake her head and say "Dick." And walk back upstairs.

I stood there for a moment then decided to go talk to Derek.

**Hey guys i hope you like the story so far i'm going to try to update as much as possible but i will need reviews anyway have an amazing day love you guys -k9lover **


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I knocked and Derek's door and waited but got no answer. "Derek? It's me Chloe." Still no answer I knocked again and said "Derek I know you're in there open up." At that the door flew open. And Derek stood looking down at me with that beat puppy face on.

"Chloe I knew what you're going to say but you have to understand he started it he just wouldn't shut." I grabbed his hand and pulled inside sat on the bed with him. "What did he say?" I asked him.

"Just, things and then the next thing I knew my hands where on his throat" my eyes widen at that. "You choked him?" I asked dumbfounded.

"No, well yes but then he had me pinned. He had me pinned and he was choking me and he must have heard you coming down the stairs because he let go that's when you came in. But Chloe you have to understand I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

He looked me in the eyes begging me to believe him. I nodded my head and put my arms around his neck "ok I believe." When I said that he let out a sigh of relief and hugged me back.

We heard a knock on the door made us look over to see Simon there. "Dad wants to see you." He said to Derek. He got up and walked out of the room leaving Simon and me there. Simon walked in and sat down next to me and looked at me. "So any idea of what happened?" He asked me. I looked up at him and said. "You should ask Derek." He nodded and got back up.

"Hey want to go watch a movie?" He asked me. I smiled at him and nodded my head. As we walked into the living we saw Tori, Alison and Percy (who did not look happy to be there) watch the vampire diaries. "Omg look how hot Damon is without a shirt!" Alison said. "I know right." Tori said just as excited.

"Can you please unpause it?" Percy begged them. "No!" they said in unison. "Hey guys." I said as I sat down. "Hey Chloe Tori Percy and I are watch the vampire diaries." "Yeah Percy looks like he's having a blast." Simon said with a smile. "Well it was suppose to be Jason's turn to sit through this hell but because Chloe's boyfriend attacked him I got stuck with it." Percy complained.

"What did happen anyway?" Tori asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "So why do you or Jason have to watch this anyway?" I asked Percy trying to change the subject. "Because Alison wants to have a TV buddy with all the shows she watches so me and Jason switch off with every show." "How come Amber doesn't do it?" I asked him.

"Because Amber's no fun she's always like 'That's not how it really is' or 'This is stupid just kill him already' and she's probably in her room pouting about Mason." Percy elbowed her and she realized what she did and bit her bottom lip.

"Whose Mason?" Tori asked "Um no just an old friend of ours." Alison said. "Wait was he suppose to be the other supernatural? Because Kit said there was Ally and 5 other and it was you two Jason and Amber so that four. So was he the other one?" Tori asked. This time they both bit their bottom lip.

"Yeah he was but he betrayed us so he's gone now." We all turned to see Amber standing by the kitchen with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face. "I'm getting a Coke any of you guys want one?" she asked us trying to change the subject. When we all stayed silent she shrugged her shoulder went into the kitchen grabbed a Coke and sat down the chair next to Percy.

"Please tell you aren't putting poor Percy though this hell you call a show." Amber said to Alison. "If you would give it a chance you would like it." "Whatever we're watching a movie." She then took the remote from Alison's hand and turned to the movie channels.

She flipped though until she found the horror movie section. "Oh this one is awesome." She said as she turned on the movie _Poltergeist_. I laughed to myself because how my best friend Liz is an actual poltergeist. Halfway through it Tori had run out of the room, Simon was shaking, and Alison was crying into Percy's shoulder and he was hugging he tightly

I wonder if they're going out? "Did I miss the movie?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned to see Jason standing there with his arms crossed with a smile on. "Don't the best part is just coming up." Just then the little kid was sucked through the closet. Alison screamed and ran out of the room, yelling no over and over again with Percy following her.

"I'm surprised that Chloe made it this far." Amber said looking at me. I shrugged and said, "I'm a necromancer it's kind of my life." Jason walked over and sat next to me on the now empty couch. I moved away from him a little. He looked at me with a crocked smile.

I heard a low growl and turned to see Derek where Jason was just standing. He walked over picked me up and put on his lap again. I felt my cheeks heat up again. I slowly eased into him and put my head on his shoulders. Soon the movie was over and I was in my room and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Wow three days in a row i am on a roll. But i won't update tomorrow i have a funeral to go to :( Any please review the more i get the faster i can update anyway have a great day love you guys -k9lover**


	4. Chapter 4

DPOV

When Simon said dad wanted to talk to me I was hoping Jason wouldn't be there to make up more crap, but I not that lucky. "I didn't attack him!" I yelled at Ally and Dad. "So you didn't put your hands on his throat?" Ally asked me.

"No, well yes but it's his fault! He wouldn't stop talking about Chloe." Ally took a deep breath and said "Look I knew how hard it is for two male werewolves to live together. Trust me I knew."

Jason shot her a glare as if telling her to say no more. "How would you know?" I asked her. "She wouldn't." Jason asked for her.

I glared at him and he glared at me. My dad sighed and told us we could leave. I walked into the living room to see Jason sitting next Chloe. I growled at walked over and put Chloe on my lap. When she put her head on my shoulder I smiled to myself.

After the movie Chloe went to bed and I want to the sit on the roof. "So I see someone stole my hiding spot." I turned my head to see Jason standing behind me with that cocky smile.

"What do you want?" I growled. "Well I did want to come up here to be alone. But you kind of ruined that." He said as he sat next to me. I glared at him again and he just laughed. "Is that all you know how to do? Anyway as I was saying before." "Don't even start." I waned him. "And why shouldn't I? Because last time I checked I was wining our fight. I mean until Chloe came in. She probably thinks of you as a beast by now."

I was about to snap something back but was cut short by a scream, Chloe's scream.

CPOV'

I woke up in the middle of the night and almost jumped 6ft in the air. "Hi." Taylor said with a cruel smile. "What d-d-do y-y-y-you want?" she rolled her eyes just like how Amber does. "You know I'd make fun of you but you just make it too easy. Anyway I want your help." She said to me.

"With what?" I asked her. She held up her hand and said "Oh no I can't tell you that, yet but you will help me." "And why should I?' I asked proud of myself for not stuttering she narrowed her eyes at me and it made my heart pick up.

She started to walk towards me. "You can't hurt me." I said trying to get someone's attention. She cocked her head to the side with that devilish grin on. "Oh is that what you think?" when she was at my bed she touched my arm it felt like there was fire coursing through my veins.

I let out a blood-curdling scream and a few seconds later Derek was busting through my door with Jason behind him. "Chloe what's wrong?" Derek asked me. I couldn't answer him the pain was unbearable. Hot tears where coming down my cheeks.

"Promise to help me." Taylor said to me. Amber came running in and stopped when she saw me. "What the hell is going on here?" "Promise!" Taylor yelled at me. I nodded my head just trying to get the pain to stop. "Promise me by flumen mortis!" I nodded my head again unable to speak.

Suddenly the pain was gone. "Chloe?" I looked up to see Derek looking at me with worry on his face. "I'm ok, I'm ok." I told them. Then I passed out.

A(Amber)POV

When Chloe passed out I pulled Jason aside to talk to him. "What's up?" He asked me. "Chloe saw Taylor." I said getting right to the point. "What? And you just telling me this now?" He asked annoyed "It didn't seem important until now I thought she banished her." I told him "So you think Taylor did this?"

"Positive." "So what are we going to do?" He asked me. "I don't know but we have to think of something. I have a really bad feeling about this." I told him. He looked back at Chloe who had Ally trying to heal her.

"I hope you realize she likes Derek." I said to him but he just smirked at me. "For now." He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm. "Don't do something stupid Jason." He looked at me and said, "Since when am I the one to do something stupid?" and walked away.I shock my head and went back to my room.

**Ok i know Amber's was short but don't worry more is coming alone with wait for Jason! (crowds gasps) Oh come on you know you've been waiting for it anyway so if someone can figure out what Taylor made Chloe promise on leave it in the reviews and you may get a shout out. (Hint looking in google translate also it's in latin) OK well have an amazing day love you guys.-K9lover**


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

When I woke up I saw a red hand pint where Taylor had touched me. My jaw dropped at the site of it. "She's awake." I looked up to see Amber at my door, in a few seconds Derek and Jason where at my side.

Derek glared at him for being so close to me but didn't say anything, which I was thankful for. "Chloe what happened and where did that come from?" Derek asked pointing at my burn mark.

"Her names Taylor and she's my sister." Amber spoke before I got the chance to. She walked over to me and said, "Chloe I need you to tell me what happen why did Taylor do this to you?" I looked up at her and took a deep breath hoping my stutter wouldn't come up.

"She wanted my help with something she w-w-wouldn't tell me what" figures I stutter anyway, "at first I said no then she touched my arm and it felt like there was fire coursing though my veins. I screamed and that's when Derek and Jason came in. she made me promise to help her I wanted the pain to stop so I said yes. But then she made me promise by fluman Martes or something I don't remember."

"Do you mean flumen mortis?" she asked me. I nodded my head and then she got mad. "What?! You promised her by flumen mortis do you know what the means in Latin? It means river of death and if a necromancer promise by it they can never break that promise ever unless the one they promised by lets them. So now my psycho dead sister can make you do anything she want!" The room started to shake things fell off my selves but she didn't notice. "She can make you do anything Chloe and I mean anything. And if you won't you'll black out and do it without realizing it!"

Amber's once golden eyes now turned a deep storming gray. Jason grabbed her by her shoulders and made her face him. "Amber you need to calm down. Take deep breathes and relax ok? Just relax." Amber looked at him and slowly her eyes turned back to their normal color. She looked around the room, then at my scared face and looked at her feet and mumbled a sorry before running out of the room.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me not even paying Derek a bit of attention. "Sorry about that The Edison Group messed with her powers. So when she gets mad she kinda losses control." I nodded my head to show I understand. Tori had the same thing happen to her still does on occasion but not that much.

We stayed there in silence for a few moments lost in your own thoughts. "Jackson." Derek said getting Jason's name wrong. "Jason." "I don't care. Can you please leave me and Chloe alone please?" Derek asked him slowly and calmly which I learned is when he is at his most dangerous.

Jason looked at me then back at him and it looked like he was going to say something cocky but decided against it. When he reached the door he stopped and said. "I'll let you have this one only because I need to talk to Amber." Then he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Derek growled but stayed where he was. He looked at me and asked if I was ok. When he said that felt the tears start to come out I shock my head no. "What am I going to do Derek Amber's right Taylor can make me do anything just because I was stupid enough to promise by flumen mortis!"

Derek lied down next to me and put his arms around me holding me tightly. "You're not stupid you were scared and did the only thing you could. It's not like I could have helped." He said quietly.

He hated not being able to protect me with a ghost even though he tired his hardest. I looked up at him and smiled. "You being here is helping." **(A/N admit you went awwwwww) **Derek smiled down at me a kissed me lightly on the lips.

I felt my eyelids get heavy and looked at the clock it was 3:25 in the morning meaning I was only out for 25 minutes. I closed my eyes fell asleep in Derek's arms

DPOV

When Chloe fell I slowly got up and went to my own room. But on the way I was stopped when I heard Amber and Jason talking. "What do you think she's going to do?" Amber asked him. "I don't know but we need to be very careful, you know how dangerous she is." He paused for a second then said, "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop."

I stepped out and glared at him. He rolled his then he said, "Seriously is that all you do?" Amber looked confused but quickly brushed it off. "So how much did you hear?" she asked me. "Enough to know you were talking about Chloe and Taylor." She nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Don't worry about it Derek we dealt with her before and we can do it again." Jason said with his arms crossed. I narrowed my eyes at him but was too tired to say anything as I started to walk away Amber's voice stopped me. "Derek, umm I'm sorry about what happened back there. It's just, I know my sister and she's dangerous very dangerous. So we need to be careful about leaving Chloe alone."

I nodded my head to show I understood. I walked back to my rooms but the voices didn't start again, but I did hear I the back door open and close. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

CPOV

I was a little disappointed that when I woke up Derek was gone, but I knew that it was for a good reason. We don't need my Aunt walking in and think something else was going on, again.

As I walked down stairs I smelled eggs and bacon. I smiled as I walked into the dinning room. As soon as I did all eyes where on me, I looked down and made my way to my chair and sat down next to Derek.

Few minutes later Percy and Jason walked in Percy sat next to Alison and Jason took the other seat next to me. Derek growled but didn't say anything. We all took our plates and began to eat.

When Percy took a bite of his bacon he made a sour face. "What is this?" He asked. Amber rolled her eyes and mutter a here we go again. 'It's turkey bacon." Alison said. "So fake bacon?" "No turkey bacon." She said slightly annoyed. Percy held up his hand and said, "No, no bacon is pig, and pig is bacon turkey is not bacon. Turkey is for thanksgiving and sandwiches. You can't use turkey for burgers, chili, and especially not bacon!" **(A/N my friend and I made this I wasn't going to put it but she made me.) **

Amber rolled her eyes and said, "Does it really matter?" Percy looked at her then said, "Yes it does bacon is…" His mouth kept move but no word came out. He touched his throat then shot a glare at Amber. "I'll give you your voice back if you shut up and eat the food." Amber said simply. He sat back down and began to eat. Amber waved her hand and then Percy muttered something about how bacon is pig not turkey.

We eat in silence after that. Soon Kit, my aunt Lauren, and Ally all walked in smiling. "Everyone I have exciting news," Ally said. "We are going to play basketball!" Alison's, Percy's, Jason, and even Amber's lit up. "What's so great about basketball?" Tori asked. "Well it's not regular basketball. We get to use our powers and stuff." Alison explained.

"Ok guys lets go." Ally exclaimed she led us in the woods took a couple turns then we appeared on a basketball court. "Ok so the rules are simply." Ally explained. "You can use all your powers, me and Lauren will sit out and help the injured and bottles of water in the cooler over there. So usually Amber and Jason are team captains but since we have two werewolves they will. Jason you get first pick." Jason smiled and said "Chloe." Derek clenched his fist but stayed quit.

"Simon." Derek said. "Amber." "Dad." "Percy." "Tori." Alison pouted and said. "Thanks guys I feel so wanted." Then she walked over to your team.

In the end we had a lot of injuries and a tie. After the game we headed back to the house and then Alison stood up and said. "Well since we watch Amber's movie last night we'll watch mine." She then held up a little kid's movie called '_The Brave little Toaster'_ Amber looked at her then said. "There is no way in hell I am watching that." "Oh come on please." "No." tears started to come to Alison's face. "Oh come on don't cry. Please. FINE! I'll watch the stupid movie." All of a sudden the tears where gone. "Thanks." Alison said then she put the movie in.

Soon the movie was over and we went our separate ways. I went with simon to work on our comic book. It was getting pretty good we got to the part where Derek and I arrived at Andrew's.

**Ok I knew it's not very actiony and the basketball scene wasn't that good I just could think of anything but don't worry more will come. And for the shout out only one person tired to guess it. I forgot to say Latin in the beginning so I had to fix that so they didn't get it right but nice try brookexxxbreakdown. But I want to do shout out's so I'm starting a game. I'll put lyrics to a song and if you guess it you get a shout out ok so here's the first song. ****_'I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive, craved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights slashed a whole in all for tires maybe next time he'll think before he cheats' _****ok so that's it for now have an amazing day love you guys –k9lover**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

"Wake up." I heard someone whisper but didn't open my eyes still half asleep. "I said WAKE UP!" I felt a sharp burning feeling in my arm. I bolt up gasping. I looked around and saw Taylor smiling at me devilishly.

"Morning." She said. "What d-d-do you want?" I asked her quietly she rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "I want to call in my favor." "Now? It hasn't even been a whole 48hrs." I said to her. "I know but it needs to be now or I have to wait another year." "For what?" "You'll see now come on."

I didn't move. "Come on you'll help even I you don't want to." She said annoyed. Still not moving she narrowed her eyes at me.

"If you don't come willing the next one I hurt will be your little boyfriend. What's his name Der-ick?" clenched my fists and said, "His name's Derek." "Yeah him. Now come on we don't have all night."

I took a deep breath and fallowed her out of my room. We got to the living but were stopped when Amber called my name from the top of the stairs. "Chloe? What are you doing it's 3am." She crossed her arms and gave me a look like she was scolding a child.

"Stupid little nuisance." Taylor muttered and with a flick of her wrist Amber went flying and right into the wall. My eyes widen in horror. "Come on that won't hold her for long it never does." Taylor said as she walked through the door. With one last look at Amber I fallowed her. "How did you do that?" I asked Taylor. First the burn now this was she s half demon like Liz? "Before I died I made a deal with the devil and now I collecting my dos." She said as if that cleared it all up.

We reached a clearing; Taylor stopped and turned to me. "Ok we'll need a body." I stared at her I horror. "Don't worry it can me an animal." I couldn't believe her request so I just stood there staring at her. She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "I'll kill your little boyfriend if you don't."

I took a deep breath and summoned any thing I could find which happened to be a rabbit. "Ok good now release it." I did as she said. "Now what?" I asked through my teeth. "Now you need to relax and let me do the rest."

I closed my eyes and relaxed then I felt that burning feeling but worse. I tried to scream but my voice was gone. I heard someone crashing through the wood towards us. "Chloe!" I heard them yell my name.

I couldn't tell who it was and I couldn't see because of the tears that where forming in my eyes. Then all of a sudden the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and where the rabbit once was Taylor lied in its place.

She pushed her self up and looked up at the sky and laughed. "God, it feels good to be alive again." My eyes widened it shock. She stood and looked at me. "Thanks Chloe. See you soon." Then she evaporated into a black smoke and was gone.

"What have you done." I looked back and saw the one who called my name was Amber. She looked at me then ran towards the house. I fallowed close behind her.

"JASON, PERCY, ALISON!" She yelled, "We're leaving now!" Everyone came down the stairs. "Amber what's going on?" Jason asked her. She whipped around to look at him. "The ditz over there brought Taylor back that's what's going on!"

Jason shook his head. "No that not possible you can't come back from the dead." "Well Taylor found a way so now we're leaving." She walked into the closet a grabbed four bags and handed them to Alison, Percy, and Jackson.

"Amber stop we're not leaving." Jason said while grabbing her arm as she walked towards the door. Turned and glared at him. "Why not?" "Because we can't just leave them here they could get hurt or worse!" "Oh please you don't give a rat's ass about them you only care about the Ditz!"

Derek stood by me and grabbed my hand. "What happened?" he asked me. I didn't answer him only looked at Amber and then looked down. He must have known what I saw saying because his eyes widened.

"That's not true!" Jason yelled at Amber bring my attention back to them. "So you want to stay? You want to stay even though the one person who can go straight to the Pack and tell them where we are is back?!" A shocked face replaced her angry face as she realized what she did. "Pack?" Derek asked between his teeth.

DPOV

_'Pack, pack?! They worked with the pack?!'_ I thought. Amber turned around and looked at me. "Yeah we worked with the Pack but not any more. But when we found out what they did we got out." I towered over her. I could see her eyes starting to turn that stormy gray color. "Don't push me dog-boy." Amber warned. Jason stepped between us. "Look, we can't be fighting especially not now."

I glared at him "That's fine cause we're leaving." I said to him. "No, Derek we're not." Dad said. I looked at him in surprise. "Did you not hear them they said the Pack the one's you warned me about years ago?" "I know but there's a protective spell surrounding the house and every thing with in a 50 yard range."

"Derek." I looked down at Chloe who was touching my arm. "If we leave where would we go?" She asked me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out so I just scowled at the floor. _'Where would we go? A motel? I couldn't put them though that when we have a safe house like this especially not Chloe.' _

"Amber the same with you, where would you guys go?" Chloe asked. Amber couldn't even make eye contact so she just crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Maybe you kids should go back to sleep, it's only 1:00 am." Dad said we all nodded and went upstairs. I pulled Chloe aside, "Are you going to be able to fall asleep?" I asked her. She nodded but didn't look at me.

I was about to say something but she walked to her room and shut the door before I could. I sighed and walked to my room and went to sleep.

J(Jason)POV

I saw her running the fear in her eyes so widely. The other wolf was catching up to her. I knew him I couldn't let him hurt her. But I couldn't catch up to him he had more training then I did. She was closer to the house a few more feet and she'll be safe he wouldn't be able to get in. But then suddenly the ground gave way and she fell she hit her head on a rock and wasn't moving I could still hear her heart beat. I got closer I was almost to her I could see her, smell her sweet strawberry sent, but he was closer he was right in front of her I ran faster. _'No, no, not her, please not her.' _I begged him I knew he could hear me but he didn't respond instead he pounced.

"Chloe." I said as I bolted out of bed. I looked at the clock 4:00 am. I got out of bed and walked to her room. I opened the door and looked in, she was still there still alive still my sleeping beauty. 'What are you doing?" I turned around to see Derek glaring at me looking pretty pissed off.

I wanted to say 'nothing' and just walk away but the wolf had other ideas, "Just making sure my sleeping beauty is safe." God he could be a nuisance sometimes. "_Your_ sleeping beauty? Lets not forget who's her boyfriend." "Well you right now, but me soon." _'Could you shut up please I really don't feel like getting in another fight.' _I thought to him. **_'Why not? He knows we could beat him easily and why should he get her we deserve her more.' _**

I didn't say anything back why did he deserve her more then me? I looked back at him and saw him staring at Chloe. "So why are you here?" I asked him. He looked at me and didn't say anything. I just rolled my eyes and walked away not in the mood to push him any further.

I walked up to my usual spot on the roof and sat down. I looked out at the forest and shivered. That dream was so real it was almost like a vision. I was going to have to ask Ally about it later. Of course not tell her the actual dream just that I saw Mason attacking someone and how real it felt.

**Ok so there it is and early by two days. Self five. (Sorry inside joke) anyway what did you think? Ok so now you got some piece of the puzzle I'm cooking up. And as I said last time I was going to do shout outs for anyone who guesses the song correctly and two people did. So here's one ChloeXDerekDP I looked at their fanfics and they pretty good keep it up ChloeXDerekDP. And the other one is brooke. So here's is the new song ****_'And I'm like oww  
Never thought it'd hurt so bad Getting over you And oww You're giving me a heart attack Looking like you do  
Cause you're all I ever wanted Thought you would be the one that's ow Giving me a heart attack getting over you' _****Ok anyway have an amazing day love you guys –K9lover**


	7. Chapter 7

DPOV

I was in the kitchen searching for something to eat when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked over to see Chloe walking out the door. "Chloe?" I called after her. She didn't stop she just kept walking as if she didn't hear me.

"Chloe!" I called again following her out the door. I ran trying to catch up to her but she kept move forward and I couldn't keep up. She then came to a cliff I never saw before. She walked over the edge and my eyes widen in horror. _'What the hell is she trying to do kill herself?'_ I thought to myself while running to her. She took a step closer and I shouted her name again desperation strong in my voice.

She stopped and I let out a sigh of relief. She turned around I went bleach white. She was cut, bruised, and bloody. She looked at me with an expressionless face. "Help me." Was all she said as she let herself fall backwards off the cliff.

"Chloe!" I yelled as I bolted up in my bed. I looked around I saw I was back in my room not the cliff. I sat there for a moment before I got up put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt on and went to go check on her.

As I walked to her room I saw Jason already there looking in her room. I let out a low growl and walked over to him. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He turns around and stares at me. "Just making sure my sleeping beauty is safe." **_'His sleeping beauty? I don't think so'_** The wolf says in my head I mentally roll my eyes. _'Well look who finally decided to speak up. I was hoping you left.'_ I thought to the wolf. I bring my attention back to Jason. "_Your_ sleeping beauty? Let's not forget who her boyfriend is." "Well you now but me soon." He says simply. I don't even bother with a response cause I know if I do I might saw something I'll regret.

I look over at Chloe and see her sound a sleep, no cuts, no bruises. "So why are you here." He asks me. I looked at him but didn't say anything, knowing if I did the wolf would say something that would get my ass kicked again.

**_'He can only beat us because he was in the pack." _**He says dryly. Jason rolls his eyes and walks away. With one last look at Chloe I go outside for a run.

When I get back it's about 9 and everyone is already up. I look at Chloe who won't make eye contact with anyone I walk over and sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "You ok?" I ask her. She nods her head but doesn't look at me. I look over to see Lauren _and_ Jason glaring at me.

I don't even bother to look at them. I start to eat my food when Amber comes in and sits down and says, "So, what are we going to do about Taylor?" I hear Jason chuckle at her. "Always right to the point aren't you?" "Well it's better than dancing around trying not to hurt _someone's_ feelings." She says dryly looking over at Chloe. Before I had a chance to say something Jason beat me to it. "Knock it off Amber you don't need to be such a bitch to her. She made a mistake if she knew what was going to happen she wouldn't have done it!"

Amber is shocked by his outburst. She looked from him to Chloe. Then it looked like something clicked in her brain. She stood up and walked over to Jason and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the house and into the woods. Everyone is either shocked or confused over what just happen. After a few minuets we all go back to eating our breakfast in silence.

APOV

Why didn't I realize this sooner? I mean come on it should have been obvious to me. I drag him to the clearing where we go when he needs to change. He always brings me, I don't know how but it kinda just started to happen when we left the pack. I let go of his ear and he turns on me and says, "What the hell was that for?" I look around to see if anyone followed us. I turn back to him and say in a hushed tone, "You imprinted on her, didn't you?" he looks shocked for a moment but than looks at the ground.

"Really Jason? I mean come on, why now, why her? You know Derek imprinted on her too." I say frustrated. He looks at me angrily. "You know, I can't control it." He says in a quiet but (to anyone but me) menacingly voice. I look at him with concern I know what happens when two werewolves imprint on the same girl and it sucks and I don't want Jason to have to through that. He's my best friend and it would kill me to see him go through that.

"I know Jason, but please promise me you won't do something you'll regret." I beg him. He looks at me and nods. We leave the clearing and head back to the house. And what we see is the exact reason I don't like the whole double imprint thing. Jason growls as he sees Chloe and Derek kissing each other. He looks at the ground and picks up the football he and Percy left out a week ago. Before I could stop him he is whipping it at Derek's head.

Derek looks over at Jason and growls so loud I could here it from across the lawn. "Heads up." Jason says smugly at him. The next thing I know Derek and Jason are tackling each other to the ground. Chloe runs over to try to stop it but I grab her arm and look her in the eye and say, "You want to break your arm?" I look back at Derek and Jason and cast a binding spell on the both of them. I walk over to Jason and undo his spell and he falls to the floor. "This is exactly what I meant when I said 'not to do something you'll regret.'" I undo Derek's spell and walk back to the house and leave the three of them alone. Thinking back I probably shouldn't have done that.

**Don't hate me but that's all I got and don't worry soon you'll see how Jason will try to win Chloe over and what not. Wow did I really just say that? Ok and before I forget I learned a couple things since I last updated. 1 never leave your phone unlocked with you best friend be they will set it to Spanish and 2 Chuck Norris looks a lot like Tim Allen with out his beard. Ok so as always the people who guessed the song from last time are **

**babybunnysuicide** **and** **krc101 ok and this time the song is a little harder so I'll give you a hint it's by ****_'The Pierces' 'Well, sticks and stones will break your bones And leave you lying in the mud But you get scared when we're alone Like I might suck your blood Well I could tell you a witch's spell But it just might blow your top Then you start to run just as I'm having fun And it's awfully hard to stop Its awfully hard to stop' _****Also I'm not going to do the hunger games fanfic (yet) instead I want to do a Divergent fanfic one where the was no war, I know how original but hey it's a good idea and I give my cognates to who ever started it. So as always have an amazing day love you guys. –K9lover**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

After breakfast I wanted to go lock myself in my room and be by myself but before I could Derek cornered me in the hallway. "Chloe you need to snap out of it. You can't just wallow around in self-pity. You messed up big time yeah, but we can't do anything about it now." He says with his arms crossed just like he did before we were together. I narrow my eyes and felt the tears start to come.

"Self-pity? Is that what you call it?" I ask him harshly. "I brought someone back from the dead. I didn't even know that was possible. And here you are telling me to get over it. And now your acting like the old Derek from Lyle house!" I snap at him. He looks at me in surprise. Then he surprises me. "Your right." He says to me quietly. "I'm right?" "Yeah you are, I'm sorry." I can't believe he just said I was right.

I look at him and can't but smile. "Thank you." I say. We walk outside in each other's hand. We talked about trivial things. "Derek?" "Yeah Chlo?" "Are we still safe here?" I asked him. He was quiet for a moment but then said, "I think you were right last night, if we were to go where would we go? I don't know if we're completely safe but this is the best we got."

I nodded my head I put my forehead against his chest. "Hey" I look up at him and saw his vibrant green eyes staring at me. "I love you." I smiled at him and said, "Love you too." Next thing I knew I was kissing him. Then out of nowhere something hit Derek directly in the head. We looked over to see Jason smirking and Amber looking pissed, "Heads up." Jason said. Before I could stop him Derek and Jason were tackling each other to ground. I ran over to them but Amber stopped me and said, "You want to break your arm?"

She then put a binding spell on the both of them in a binding spell. She walked over to Jason and undid the spell on him first and he collapsed to the floor with a growl. "This is exactly what I meant when I said 'not to do something you'll regret.'" She says to him. She then undoes Derek's spell and walks to the house. Jason and Derek get up and are glare at each other with so much hate you could feel it in the air. "Sorry about the football. Did that hurt?" Jason asks in a mocking tone. He looks at me then back at Derek. "Have you told her about the double inprintion?" Derek's eyes go wide and look at the both of them confused. "Inprintion?" I say to myself forgetting about their super hearing.

Jason let a rumbling laugh. "You haven't even told her about regular inprintion? Wow Derek how much are you going to keep from her?" I see Derek muscles start to twitch and again before I could stop him he is charging at Jason. But this time Jason just kicked him in the stomach and Derek fell to the ground gasping for air. "Derek!" I yelled I rush over to but before I could reach him Jason is hold my chin lightly between his thumb and index finger. "If you ever want to know something about werewolves that he's keeping from you just ask me sweetheart, I'd be glad to tell."

He drops my chin and walks away but before he does I couldn't help but notice that his eyes changed from light blue to a silvery color. I rushed to Derek's side just when he was starting pull himself up. "I'm going to kill that son of bitch." He muttered to himself. "Derek are you ok? Derek, Derek, look at me!" He looks me in the eyes and starts to calm down not want to show his anger to me. "Are you ok?" I ask him worry thick in my voice. He nods his head and stands up. "How about we take a walk it might help cool you down." I suggest to him. He nods his head and he start to head into the woods hand in hand.

JPOV

_'What the hell was that!?" _I yell at the wolf. The wolf is this annoying little voice in my head and he's a total dick to. **_'What? I was just getting her attention is all.' _**He replies in an innocent voice. _'Yeah because kicking her boyfriends ass is so going to get her to chose us over that dipshit.'__** 'Oh come on you wanted to do it just as much as I did. It's not my fault your to much of a pansy ass little girl to do it.'**_ I hear Chloe asking Derek if he was all right and it made me growl deep in my throat. _'Why the hell does she care so much anyway?' __**'Beats me if I was in charge we would have marked her the second she walked in the room.' **_When a wolf marks his mate or the girl he imprinted on (basically the same thing) he bits her on the neck claiming her as his own and no other. Of course not hard enough to break skin and change her. That would require hurting her and if a wolf hurts his mate he can't sleep for weeks, feels sick almost everyday, and if she doesn't get better it slowly eats away at him until he can't even breath.

_'And then she would have freaked out, the big gorilla would have snapped our neck and then where would we be?' _I think back to him. Suddenly a familiar scent filled my nose that I hoped never to smell ever again in my life. "Ello mate, it's been a while." Without even turning around I swung my arm trying to make contact with target. But instead he grabbed my arm and flipped me on my back. "Come now, didn't the pack teach you anything?" I jumped back up and again swung my arm but he ducked and kicked my feet from under me.

He put his foot on my chest to keep me down. "See this is why you should have stayed with they pack you could have learned how to fight properly." He says snidely. **_'And people say we're cocky.' _**The wolf says in my head. I ignore him and look at Mason directly in the eye.

"So you here to take us back to the pack? Ha good luck with that." I sneer at him. "Oh relax mate, I'm not going to take you back to the Pack. They wanted me to check up on you first. You know they don't care about the others you and Amber know our offer. It stills stands." He

says to me. "Yeah we know your offer and we said no. We will not be apart of a blood thirst Pack of wild beast!" I yell him. He laughs at me, which just make me angrier. "Wow Jason you got your self a temper there, be careful mate you wouldn't want to let the wolf out and scare that pretty little blonde away now would?" At the mention of Chloe I lose it. I grab his foot throw him off me.

His surprise by this gives me head start. But it not enough with in the next 10-seconds im back on the ground, "Wow isn't someone sensitive? I feel bad for you Jason a double inprintion. You always had the worst of luck. What would you do if she doesn't chose you uh what would you do?" _'What would I do?'_ That's what I keep asking myself. The wolf has some ideas but all of those are something that could have me end up in jail. "Anyway as I said I just came here to check on you, and Amber of course. Oh and if you tell Amber I was here," He stop for a moment and leaned closer to me. "I'll rip the girls throat out." My eyes went wide because I knew he wasn't bluffing. Than he kicked my head and everything went black.

When I woke up Mason was gone along with any trace of him no tracks no smell nothing. I got up and rubbed my head to find dry blood on it from where he kicked me. I walked back to the house and walk in. Ally's in the kitchen and smiles when she sees me. "Hey Jason. Oh my goodness what happen?" She asked when she saw the dry blood. I grab her arm and lead her to the basement. "Ally I need you to promise not to tell anyone if I tell you this." I say to her. She looks at me and nods. "Ok Jason I won't but what happen?" I look around to make sure no one is listening in. "Well last night I had a nightmare and I felt so real. And since you a shawman I thought that maybe you could help me." "Well what was the dream." I took a deep breath and told her my dream but instead if telling her it was Chloe that was attacked I said I couldn't tell who it was.

"I can see why you don't want me to tell anyone. Well I'm a shawman so it's normal for me to have visions. But other people not so much." "So it's not possible?" I ask hopefully. "No, it is possible but very rare. But just to be safe I would make sure he isn't anywhere close by." I bit my bottom lip and said, "Well that's kinda the problem, he just attacked me out side, he said he was checking in on us, me and Amber." She looks at me and then she looks at the ground. "So why haven't you told Amber?" She asked me. "It's complicated." I say to her, "So can you heal me before Amber sees I don't want her to ask questions." "Of course."

After she healed me I went upstairs and changed. When I walked down stairs I saw Percy and Simon setting up a movie. "So what are we watching?" I asked them, causing Chloe to jump. I also notice her and Derek sitting on opposite sides of the couch. So I walked over and sat next to Chloe, not close enough to make her move over but close enough that if I were to move my hand our fingers would brush. "'The Avengers', me and Simon thought that if Alison and Amber got to pick a movie why couldn't we?" Percy says to me with that movie star smile. During the movie I caught Amber looking at me. _'Does she know?' _I thought to myself. **_'Of course she knows it's Amber, you can't hide anything from her.' _**The wolf answered in my head. After the movie we all started to get up but Chloe stopped us.

"What are you doing what about the scene afterwards?" "What scene?" Simon asked her. "At the end of every 'Marvels' movie there's an extra scene." She explained to us. "Well I didn't even like the movie so I'm going to bed bye." Tori said as she walked up stairs. Everyone else sat back down and we waited for the extra scene. It turned out there was two, one with some alien guy which lead the view to believe a second 'Avengers' would come out, and the second one just them eating shawamma. After that we all headed to bed. I thought Amber was going to stop me and make me tell her what's going on but she didn't. Luck for me cause she's the one person I can't lye to without getting caught. That night I didn't sleep at all I just kept staring out my window watching for Mason to show up. God I hate that English bastder.

**Ok guys, that's it for now. And if you couldn't tell Mason is British. And I wanted to tell you guys that I started a Divergent fanfic on where the was no war and I want to continue it but first I want to get some more views and hopefully a review or two. And don't worry I will continue this one. Anyway so last time only one person got the song and it was babybunnysuicide. So here the song for this update. ****_'And all the boys are smoking Menthol's, Girls are getting back rubs, I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough My old aches become new again My old friends become ex's again Oh where did the party go? We were ending it on the phone I'm not gonna go home alone Where, where did the party go?' _****As always love you guys have an amazing day love guy oh and please check out the Divergent fanfic ok that's it bye. –K9lover**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

So far we've been at the safe house for 2 months and Derek and Jason have gotten into 18 fights in counting and that lead to 3 black eyes, 2 broken arms, 7 bloody noses, and 1 really annoyed Chloe. Derek and I were still not on a talking basis because of what happened after Jason left when he throw the football at Derek. I remember everything so clearly that it still hurt to think about. After I told Derek we should take a walk we headed off into the forest. For a while we didn't say anything just walked hand in hand, we also found a clearly that would be perfect for Derek to change.

As we stood there I took a deep breath and said, "Derek what did Jason mean when he was talking about an imprintion?" "Chlo just let it go ok." He said to me. I dropped his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Derek please tell me, I have a right to know don't I?" I said to him hoping he would tell but instead he said, "No Chloe you don't have a right to know ok so just drop it." "And why don't I have a right if it involves me I should know!" I yelled at him. He gave me a cold glare and didn't say anything back. _'What is wrong with him? On moment he saying he loves me and now he being such a jerk!'_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Fine Derek, but when you want you tell me you know where to find me, until then just don't talk to me." I said. As I started to walk away Derek called my name I turned and saw Derek look at me the scowl at the ground. So I walked away and went back to the house. Whenever I think back on it I can't help but feel I was to hard on Derek. He wouldn't keep something from me unless it was important, right? Someone clearing their throats disrupted me of my train of thought.

I looked up to see Jason smirking at me leaning against my doorway with his arms crossed. "Hey." He said to me. I didn't say anything back to him just looked at him. He sighed and said, "So I'm guessing your still mad." "You throw a football at my boyfriend's head." I said simply. He growled softly when I said 'boyfriend' and walked in sat down in the chair that was at my desk.

"Look I'm sorry that I hit _Derek_ in the head with a football ok? So please forgive me? Amber's already mad at me and she's scary enough I don't need the girl I like mad at me to." He said putting emphasis on Derek's name. And when he said 'the girl I like' me being the person that I am I blushed. He gave his signature crocked smile and moved closer to me until he was right in front of me. "You know Chloe, my offer still stands, if you ever want to know something that he's keeping from you just ask me." For the first time I noticed that his eyes were glinted and that his face looked a little flushed. Out of habit with Derek my hand went to his forehead and I felt his fever blazing under my skin.

He smiled at me and I quickly pulled my hand away silently cursing myself. "I'm guessing you know I'm about to change." I again didn't say anything just looked at the floor. I heard him chuckle then he said, "Don't worry Amber comes with me," He then cupped my face with his hand; I was to surprise to pull away. "but you could come instead if you want." I stared at him pushed his hand away and said, "Jason you should go." He narrowed his eyes at me and stood up and walked out of my room, slamming the door on the way out. "I guess short tempers are for all werewolves." I said to myself.

JPOV

As I slammed Chloe's door I heard her say, "I guess short tempers are for all werewolves." I chuckled to myself and went to my usual spot on the roof and saw Amber with her back turned to me _'Oh this should be fun.' _I thought sarcastically to myself. As I got closer to her I saw something I thought I would never see ever in my life. Amber crying. "Amber?" I called out cautiously. She spun around and quickly whipped her face when she saw me. "Shit, Jason I thought you were down stairs." "I was but I came up here. Why were you crying?" I asked her. "I wasn't crying, I don't cry." She said defensively. "Amber, what's wrong?" I asked her again. She looked at me then shook her head and said, "It's nothing really Jason." That's when I realized that today was when Mason marked Amber as his mate one year ago.

"Amber…" I begun but before I could finish amber cut me off. "Look Jason I'm fine really. You on the other hand loom awful. You going to change soon?" I nodded my head and she said, "Then you should probably get some sleep while you can." And with that she disappeared back inside. I walk to the edge of the roof and sat down. And listen to the silence of the house it was about 11:30 so everyone was asleep. I closed my eyes and listen to the breathing that came from the house, mostly I listened to a small little blond beauty. If only I saw the danger that was yet to come maybe then things wouldn't have gone straight to hell.

**Ok that it mi amigos! I took Spanish this year. Anyway sorry about not updating in a while my computer totally crashed I lost everything. And I mean everything I had to set up my laptop all over again so yeah that was fun. So yeah as you could tell this was kind of a filler chapter, but trust me it get really good after this. So the person who got the song last time was wolfgirl336699. So here this updateion's song ****_'Playground school bell rings again Rain clouds come to play again Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello' _****Ok so I'll give you a hint it's by evanescence. Oh and yes Mason and Amber are mates just in case you didn't catch that. All right hope you liked it cause I stayed up till 1:30am to write this. Ok so as always have an amazing day love you guys –K9lover**


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

So Jason didn't turn last night so he will defiantly change tonight. Until then I plan on hiding in my room with my headphones in with _Evanescense_ blasting. As I sat on my bed with _Snow White Queen _playing I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door and saw Chloe standing there, looking nervous.

"What?" I said a little to harsh but I was still angry with her for bring back Taylor. And if I know Taylor, and I do, I know that she will be back just to ruin our lives and after that go right to the pack and tell them our exact location. I also still think it's stupid Jason wants to stay here. But that's only because of Chloe. "Um, what do you know about werewolf imprintion?" I'm taken aback by her question so much, I just stare at her for a moment finally I say something. "Um, I think you should talk to Jason or Derek about this."

"Derek won't tell me anything, and I'm not talking to Jason." I nod understanding why, werewolves get jealous very easily and Derek doesn't like Jason very much. I don't blame him. But I can't be the one to tell Chloe about the imprintion it's not my call. "Look Chloe I can't tell you it's not my place, I hope you get that." She sighs and says, "Yeah I had a feeling you wouldn't. Thanks anyway." As she starts to walk away she stops. "Hey Amber, can you at least tell me about Taylor and what I should look out for?" I hesitate for a moment but then I agree.

I tell her to come in and sit down. "So what would you like to know about my sister the sociopath?" I ask her. "Well before she," she stops to think of the right words, "came back she said she made a deal with the devil, what did she mean." I grimace at that memory not wanting to think about it, but I told her anyway. "Well you know how the Edison Group was suppose to help control our powers? Well that didn't really work on me instead mine intensified to were I was able to make my own spells. And I mean that I can make anything happen, anything I could think of, I could control the weather, tap into peoples thoughts and change them to were they would what I want. But with my sister on the other hand, the experiments worked and her powers her close to nothing. And she hated that so much to were she started to hate me for being stronger than her. Then one day she was strangely happy and at the time we were in a school the Edison group had set up for supernaturals, that's were I met Jason, and Alison, anyway when I asked why she was so happy she told me she found a way to get stronger with her magic."

I stopped for a moment to make sure Chloe understood what I was saying and didn't sound too crazy. She nodded for me to keep going. I took a deep breath and continued. "So I asked how she would do that and then her face went all serious and told me that I couldn't know yet but she would tell me later and that we had to get out of the school first and meet up with some werewolves she meet when she would sneak out and go into town, I agreed but only if we could take Alison and Jason, she didn't agree right away but after a while she did. So the next night we snuck out and meet up with the werewolves, and it turned out that they were the Pack and Jason being the only werewolf we had with us knew who they were and said we had to leave but Taylor said that they won't hurt us because they weren't the actual Pack they were just some lackeys who help take care of things when the actual Pack couldn't." "Wait a minute so you guys never meet the actual Pack?" Chloe asks, "No we never did we only meet their henchmen who would take care of the werewolves that messed with the official Pack."

"Oh, ok well then what happened?" She asked me. "Jason and Taylor argued for a while but finally Jason gave in and agreed. So we went with them and everything was going fine until the day we meet Percy." I took a shuddered breath. Remembering that day always mad me feel a little sick. "When I was hanging out with a werewolf named Mason," _'More like making out with.'_ I thought to myself. "We passed a room were we heard screaming, I ran inside and saw the Alpha of that part of the Pack's daughter McKayla, torturing a sorcerer because he got her father angry for something, I only knew what he was because The Edison Group also made it were I could tell what type of supernatural someone is, so I tried to stop her but Mason stopped me by pulling me out of them room telling me I had to calm down and I would get hurt if I interfered. Later I told Taylor, Alison, and Jason about finding Percy, but at the time we didn't know who he was. We then decided that we would help him. Mason heard us talking and said he would help us. So we got him out without any trouble because of Mason. So after we left and were pretty far away, Taylor pulled me aside and told she was going to get her powers fixed and she needed my help. We were far enough away from the Pack that I agreed. So I followed her into the forest and I saw that she had set up a pentagram. She told me to stand in the middle of it with her so I did. Then I felt a crippling pain and I fell to the ground. She then told me that she made a deal with some demons that they would give her the same abilities as them, but in order to do so she needed a sacrifice. She said that I should feel happy because you needed to love a person for it to be a real sacrifice. Then I passed out and when I woke up I saw Taylor scream begging for it to stop. She saw me and said it was my fault that I was supposed to die not her. Then she collapsed. It turned out that she loved her self more than me."

I said feeling the tears starting come but I pushed them away. I wasn't suppose to me upset about her, she tried to kill me. "So then I stood there unable to bring myself to move, soon Mason came looking for me and saw Taylor dead. He tried to get me to move but I couldn't I just couldn't leave her there it just didn't feel right. So he ended up carrying me back to the campsite we found. After I told them what happened Jason and Mason went to go bury he body. Then we moved on and meet Ally she helped us but then Mason betrayed us so we had to leave then you guys came and here we are." After I was finished I looked at Chloe and then she did something that I never expected her to do. She hugged me and told me she was sorry that I went though that. Then I surprised myself by hugging her back and thanking her. We spent the rest of the day together and I found out that she was pretty cool, I could finally talk to someone about movies. Jason is ok but he doesn't really like the classic, Alison only watch little kid movie, and Percy doesn't really understand what I'm talking about. So it's nice to finally talk to someone. Later on we were in the kitchen and Derek stormed in and stopped when he saw us, well more like saw Chloe. "Chloe can I talk to you outside please?" He said calmly but I used that enough times to know he was angry about something.

"Um, sure Derek." She looked at me and walked outside with him. A few hours later I was in bed reading when Jason came in and told me he had to change. So I followed him outside to where we always go and he started he changes and I told him stories I made up. I always wanted to be a writer so he asked me to tell him stories to help distract him. After he was fully changed into his black wolf with haunting blue eyes, he started to run around the clearing stretching out his legs. Then all of a sudden he stiffened, sniffed the air, and growled. "Jason what is it?" I asked him. Then we heard a high pitch scream and he took off running. So I ran after him calling his name.

_Oh no a cliffy I'm so horribl. So who do you think it was that screamed? Well I hope you guys saw that Amber and Chloe are starting to become friends. Anyway so the people who got the song last time were brookexxxbreakdown and DragonHeart1499. So here is the song for this update here a hint it's by digital daggers. __**'**_**_You'll never know what hit you Won't see me closing in I'm gonna make you suffer This Hell you put me in I'm underneath your skin The devil within You'll never know what hit you' _**_and I just want to say a thank you to all you guys for reading and reviewing this story! As always have an amazing day love you guys –k9lover _


	11. Chapter 11

DPOV

_4hrs earlier_

I went for a run this morning trying to clear my head. Chloe and I were still not talking, she said to come to her when I was ready to tell her what Jason had meant by imprintion. But how the hell are you suppose to tell someone that they're your mate? It would scare her off to know that she was the only one I would ever want to be with no one else just her, it would scare her because she's a beauty and I'm a beast any girl would run away.

**_'But Chloe isn't just any girl! She's yours, she's our mate and she's right, she deserves to know.' _**The wolf growled at me. _'Ok and what happens when I tell her and she turns us down?' _ I thought bitterly. **_'She won't.'_** I don't saying anything back not wanting to get in argument with him again. I run for a while longer until I come across a cliff that looks strangely familiar. That's when I remembered my dream from a few nights ago. I slowly walk towards it, on high alert. As I get closer I get the feeling I'm being watched. I whip around ready to attack. But I see it's only Amber, at least I think it's Amber. "Hi." She says to me with a venomous smile. I don't saying anything just stand there ready to attack at any moment just in case.

"Oh that's right you never saw me before." She says and before she even introduced herself I knew who it was. "Well I'm Taylor." That's when I fell to my knees as if I was pushed by something. When I get up all I see is a wall of fire appear all around me. Surrounding Taylor and me in a ring of fire. I growl getting ready to attack but before I could my head explodes with pain. I fall to ground holding it. And as sudden as it came it was gone.

"And that was just a taste of what I can do." Taylor says kneeling down next to me. "So here's what I want you to do. I want you to break up with Chloe I want you take her heart and crush it." I laugh bitterly still lying on the ground on my back unable to move. It was as if someone had replaced my blood with led. "And why would I do that?" I ask her between my teeth. "Because remember that nightmare you had I can make it come true and it would be all your fault and you don't want that to happen now do you?" She asks me sweetly.

"Why are you doing this why do you want to hurt Chloe like that?" I ask anger coursing through my veins. "Because I'm board and I love a good drama." She says like it obvious. "Now, I'm going to let you go and your going to break Chloe's poor little heart. Or else I'm going to kill her, and your going to watch as the very last drop of her blood leaves her body. Then I'll do the same to Simon, your dad, Tori, Chloe's stupid mortal aunt, and everyone else in that house. Then finally as you watch the last of them die knowing that only if you had listened to me and, did as I told you now of this would have happened then I will kill you slowly and painfully. Do you understand?" I have gone cold by the time she has finished despite the walls of fire that are around us. "Yes." I say between my teeth. "Perfect." She purrs. "Now just in case you forget what I can do." She says as she places her hand on my chest. I feel a horrible pain go though me.

Suddenly I'm back standing in the woods, no more cliff, no wall of fire, and no Taylor. At first I think imaged it but then I feel a slight pain in my chest. I lift up my sweatshirt to see a red hand print just like the one Chloe had on her wrist. I slowly bring it back down and go back to the house. _'How am I going to do this?' _I think to my self. **_'You don't need to we'll think of something!'_** the wolf screams. _'If I don't she'll die and that is one thing we agree on we both want to keep her safe.' _Tell him hating myself for what I'm about to do. **_'What about Jason huh? If you dump her what's going to stop him from going after her?'_** When he says that I get angry.

When I walk in I stop dead when I see Chloe sitting at the kitchen table. "Chloe can I talk to you outside please." She looks over at Amber who I just notice was sitting there. "Umm sure Derek." She gets up and follows me outside. We walk in silence until we get into the woods. "Derek what's wrong?" She asks me break the silence. "This Chloe, all of this." I say hating myself after every word. The wolf was yelling at me to shut up but I kept going. "I just can't do this anymore. We aren't working out. I think we should take a break." I can see the tears forming in her eyes and I would give anything to kiss them away tell her I don't mean it. But if I don't do this she could die.

"W-w-what?" She asks trying to fight back the tears. I'm angry with myself for doing this to her so I take that angry and put it in my voice trying scare her off. "How much do I need to say for you to get it though your head Chloe? We done." And with that I walk away. That's when I hear her break down and start crying. I feel myself starting to turn around but I stop my self and go inside and go into my room.

CPOV

I sat there and cried unable to stop. _'This is your fault for pushing him to tell you about the imprintion.' _I thought to myself and that made me cry even more. Suddenly I hear a deep growl. I whip my head around to see a big brown wolf, with dark brown almost black eyes stalking towards me. I knew from the size of it that it was a werewolf. I scream and quickly scramble up and start running toward the house. I can feel the werewolf gaining on me getting closer and closer I can see the house now if I can make it to the house I'll be safe, I hope. But then all of a sudden the ground gives way and I start to slide down and I hit my head on a rock with a sicken creak. I feel my head get wet and sticky from blood and my vision starts to go dark but before the darkness swallows me whole I see a big black wolf with haunting blue eyes tackling the other wolf to the ground.

JPOV

As I run around stretching out my legs a familiar sent fills my noise causeing me to stop dead. I growl deeply not knowing why Mason was here or where he was. That's when I heard the scream. Right away I knew it was Chloe and that's when I remembered my dream. I started to run following her sent, her sweet strawberry sent. That's when I see her fall down and hit her head just like in my dream.

This time however I don't even hesitate I tackle Mason to the ground and start biting at his neck. He then chomps down on my right front paw and brings himself up. I yelp in pain then growl in frustration. I swipe my claw across his face and see I made a long scratch mark that goes from his left eye to his nose. He growls at me, and bits down on my throat digging his teeth in deeper and pinning me down. I want to close my eyes and let the blackness that is coming on take over but I don't. If he wants to kill me he has to look me in the eye.

"Mason?" Asked a small voice. He lets go of my neck and looks up to see Amber stands there looking at him in disbelief. He looks at her a moment in shock then as quick as a flash runs in the opposite direction. "Mason wait!" Amber calls after him and start to head in the direction he just went. I jump in front of her and growl, as if to say 'Don't even think about it.' I point my muzzle towards where Chloe lies unconscious. She looks over and gasps. "Oh my god Chloe! Jason you need to change back I can't carry her she's to heavy, I'll run to the house and get Ally." I nod my head awkwardly to show that I understood. I ran back to the clearly and changed back quickly not even noticing the pain because of the adrenaline running through me and quickly put my shorts back on.

I get back within minuets and pick up Chloe carefully and carry her back to the house, praying to god that she would be ok. As I get in the house I see everyone is in the living and when they see Chloe they all gasp. "Put her on the table quickly." Ally tells me I nod and put her on the table and when I do Ally grabs my head and her eyes go wide, "Jason what happen to your neck!?" She asks me I look at her confused; I touch my neck with my hand carefully and pull it back to see it's covered in blood. I had forgotten Mason had my neck. "Son of," is all I mange to say before the blackness consumes me.

_Yes another cliffy I'm the worst! Oh but trust me we're getting to the good part. I also decided that I'm going to make this a trilogy you know like how the original Darkest Powers was? And yes I have read the Gathering in case any of you were wondering. I just hated how it ended and that there wasn't enough Chlerek! Also how she made it to were there could have been more. Kelley if your reading this which your probably not. You should make more but back in Chloe's POV I like her better than Maya. Man you know what I noticed, I tend to ramble in my A/N, uh? Anyway so no one got the song right brookexxxbreakdown was close but sadly not correct the song was The Devil Within and yes it was on the newest Pretty Little Liars, I love that show it's one of my favorites. Oh and one more thing before I give the new song brookexxxbreakdown how do you keep getting the songs I mean it's like every time it's you, you really know your music and I love that! Ok so enough rambling here's this updates song. __**'**_**_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours' _**_Ok one more thing before I go I made a new divergent fanfic cause my other one was kinda dumb when I reread it so yeah… ok anyway please review and tell me what you think cause it makes me smile when I see I got a review. Ok so as always have an amazing day love you guys wouldn't be write this if it wasn't for you –K9lover_


	12. Chapter 12

JPOV

I woke up in my bed with a sore neck. At first I had no idea what happened. Then I remembered changing, fighting with Mason, bring Chloe to the house, and then passing out. "Morning sleeping beauty." Someone says from the doorway. I look up to see Amber look at me blankly, but I can see the relief filling her eyes that some people may have missed.

"Hey, how long have I been out?" I ask her rubbing my neck and thankfully only feeling a slight pain. "About two days." She answers me. "How's Chloe?" I ask the worry I was feeling was killing me. Amber looks at me and rolls her eyes, "She's still out, she has a slight concussion, Ally's been healing her slowly everyday because she thinks all at once can hurt her even more or something like that. She also said she would wake up some time soon, maybe even today." I nod my head and stand up, but Amber walks over and pushes me back down.

"No way, you need to stay in bed till Ally can take a look at you." Almost as if on cue, Ally pokes her head in the door and smiles when she sees me awake. "Hey Jason how you feeling?" "Fine, can I go check on Chloe now." I ask annoyed. "Just hold on, let me make sure everything is alright." After about five minuets of a useless check up, I got the all clear. I hurry out the door and on the way to Chloe's room I see that Tori girl yelling at Derek for something. I press my back up against the wall and listen in.

"Why can't I see her she's my girlfriend!" Derek says. "You mean your ex girlfriend?" Tori said with a sneer. _'Ex girlfriend?' _I thought to myself with a smile. Derek stayed quite and Tori scuffed and said, "Besides when she woke up she said she didn't want to see you." I felt my smile get even wider. I walked out from behind the corner to see Derek with a hurt and guilty look on his face. **_'Ha, good.'_** The wolf laughed in my head, and I couldn't help but agree with him.

Walked towards Chloe's door but then Derek grabbed my arm and said, "What the hell do you think your doing?" "Checking in on Chloe, I am the one that saved her after all, and besides she never said she didn't want to see me." I pulled my arm from his grasp and walked past Tori, who was glaring at me. "Hold on." She said, "Let me go talk to Chloe first she may not want to talk to either of you dog-boys." And with that she walked in Chloe's room and slammed the door leaving Derek and me standing there.

"So you and Chloe broke up, I knew it wouldn't last." I say mockingly. "Actually I broke up with her." He grumbled and if it wasn't for my werewolf hearing I would have been able to hear him. I stared at him in shock for a moment confused. _'Why would he dump her? A werewolf would never dump their mate, it just doesn't make sense.'__** 'Who cares? Now we can have a chance at her. Maybe then she'll see that he was no good for her.' **_ The wolf said in my head and I agreed, he wasn't good for her and him breaking up with her and hurting her like that proves it. After awhile I smiled at him and said, "Well thanks. You just made it a lot easier."

He looked at me then just walked away. I stood there looking at him surprised that he didn't say anything back. I turned my attention back to Chloe's door waiting for Tori to come out and let me see Chloe.

CPOV

When I woke my head hurt and the room was slightly tilted. I tried to sit up but immediately felt nauseous. "Chloe?" I look up and see Tori standing there. "Hey Tori." I said she ran over and warped me up in her arms and starting rambling about how she was so worried about me. I smiled happy that she was worried then a wave of sadness washed over me remembering about Derek and me.

I sniffled and felt the tears pouring down my face. Tori looked at me and asked what's wrong. "Derek broke up with me last night." I told her between a hiccup, "What? Why?" "I don't know." "I'm so sorry Chloe" Just then there was a knock on the door and then a voice said, "Chloe it's me, please open the door." I recognized the voice as Derek. "Tori please tell him to go away." I ask her turning to face the wall. "Sure no problem." She walks out and closes the door behind her, well more likes slams it.

I hear some mumble yelling but can't really make out what they're saying. After a few minuets Tori comes back in my room and called my name. I roll over and look at her. "Dog-boy number 2 wants to see you should I let him in?" she asks me. I bite the inside of my cheek not knowing if I should or not. _'Maybe I can ask him about the whole imprintion thing.'_ I thought to myself, I mean Derek wouldn't and now I defiantly don't want to see him now. After a few moments of silence I tell Tori to let him in.

"Hey Chloe, how are you feeling?" He asked me with a soft smile. "Fine, my head hurts." "Yeah, Ally said you have a slight concussion." He said with a sad smile. "Chloe what happened why were you outside alone?" I purse my lip and close my eyes, I feel tears running down my cheeks and quickly wipe them away. "Long story. So what happened after I hit my head?" I say. "Another werewolf named Mason attacked you, but I found you in time." He told me with a sneer. I looked at him and just notice the light scar on his neck that I never saw before. "What happened to your neck?" I ask him as my fingers lightly brush over it but I quickly pull away as he winces.

"Mason got a hold of my throat. Don't worry though Ally fixed me up. Speak of she should check on you, hold on I'll go get her." I nod my head and he walks out of the room with one last longing look. I lay down and close my eyes, I'm alone in my room for about one minuet until someone comes in. I open my eyes and see the one person I didn't want to see; I feel an overwhelming feeling of sadness wash over me. But I don't want to be sad anymore, so I decide to be mad. I feel the sadness be replaced by anger and betrayal. He shouldn't be able to do this to me he said he loved me, said he would always be there, now he broke up with me, and won't tell me anything! It's not fair I always tell the truth with him why can't he do that for me?!

"I said I didn't want to see you Derek." I spat at him. He looked hurt at my harshness and I almost regretted it, almost. "Chloe please I just wanted," "Wanted to what Derek?" I interrupted him, "To make sure I was alright, well I am. So you can leave now." "Chloe please." Derek begged. "Please what Derek? What is it that you want? Cause guess what I don't care! So just do me a favor and just leave me al-l-lone!" I yelled my stutter acting up because of the tear I was trying so desperately to hold in. He looked at me sad then stone cold, " I just want to say that I'm sorry you got hurt but we're still broken up." Then he walked out the door and slammed loudly behind him. "Good I was hoping for you would say that!" I yell after him. I sat there for about 10 seconds but then I broke down in a storm of sobs and hiccups. I buried my face in my knees and cried. I heard my door open and faintly heard my name. Then the bed sank in and a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer and told that it was ok. I cried into their shoulder for who knows how long. When no more tears came to my eyes I finally saw that Jason was the one hold me tightly. He was looking at me worry thick in his eyes. "Chloe what's wrong, what did he say to you?" He asked me softy but I could still hear the anger he held towards Derek. I shock my head whipped my hand across my cheeks drying them of tears.

I move out of Jason's arms; which I can tell he doesn't really like but he doesn't say anything. I looked at the door and saw Ally was standing there looking at me sadly and says, "Chloe I need to check to see how your head is doing." I nod my head and she checks and heals me. After she's done she looks at me, Jason, and then back at me and walks out. "Chloe what did he say to you?" Jason asked me again. "Nothing you need to worry about." I tell him. "It involves you, and I worry about you." He tells me softly pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I blush slightly and look down not saying anything. "Chloe" Jason starts but before he could finish I say, "What does imprintion mean?" He looks surprised by my question but then a cocky smile plays on his lips. "You finally realize that the big gorilla isn't going to answer any of your questions?" I glare at him and say, "Just forget I asked." "Oh come on, I'm only teasing. You need to loosen up a bit, I think he rubbed of on you too much with the whole fun is to dangerous crap." He says in a mocking tone, which I laughed slightly at which cause a genuine smile to appear on his face. "You have a pretty laugh." He told me softly. I blushed again and turn my head to try and hide it.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked me, "Everything, starting with what a imprintion is." I tell him still not looking directly at him. _'This is wrong I should just tell him nevermind and to just go.'_ I think to myself but then I thought, _'what and wait for the guy who just broke your heart to tell you. Yeah likes that's going to happen anytime soon.' _So I listened to what imprintion meant and was surprised then happy and finally confused. '_If Derek was only going to love me, gosh I hope that doesn't sound to vein _(A/N did I spell that right not sure.)_ then why would he break up with me?'_ I thought. Then I asked him what a double imprintion was and he cringed slightly at it but he told me anyway, "It's when two werewolves imprint on the same girl they both will only love her no matter what they'll protect her even if she's with the other guy, it's instinct. But the girl can only choose one and when she does the other one well let's just say it's not pretty." I nod my head and I'm about to stand up but I feel dizzy and start to fall forward. I brace for the impact but I only fell a pair catch me. I hear Jason chuckle and help stand up straight. "Careful we don't need another injury." He said with a soft smile.

"Thanks." I mumble embarrassed. "Hey, Ally go t a few new horror movies want to watch them?" "Sure but I think we should get Amber she loves horror movies." I tell him with a smile, happy that me and Amber are friends now, "Yea and if we don't she may just kill us." He says with a laugh. We walk to Amber's room and tell her we're going to watch a horror film and she says she'll come only if she gets to pick the movie. We go down stairs to see Alison and Tori watching some drama, I think it's called _'Pretty Little Lairs'_ or something. "We're watching a horror movie, if you want to stay, stay if you don't go." Amber says, as she walks over to the movie cabinet; which I absolutely love, and starts looking through the horror section. Alison and Tori both hurry out. Tori stops and asked me if I was ok and when I told her yes she quickly followed Alison out, they become quick friends after their first Vampire diaries episode so now Tori and Alison are TV buddies which Percy and Jason are both thankful for I can tell. "Cool Ally got the new Evil Dead." Amber says pulling me out of my thoughts as she put the movie in. I sit on the chair and Amber and Jason both sit on the couch. Jason looks like he wants me to sit by him but he says nothing.

JPOV

Ok this movie was scary like very scary. Amber even jumped at some parts. At the end we were all a little freaked out Chloe was the most. "You ok?" I ask her with a crocked smile. "Fine, umm I'm going to go sit on the porch and get some air." She says shakily. I frown at her and tell it's not a good idea, "I'll be fine I'm just going out on the porch." "Fine but I'm coming too." I tell her, and get up to walk to the front door. She started to protest but Amber cut her off, "Look Chloe Jason is stubborn as hell, you're not going to get anywhere arguing with him when he has his mind set on something, so just don't bother." She sighs and walks outside with me behind her. We sit on the porch and don't say anything; it's only about 7:30 so the sun was still up. I sneak a glance at Chloe and notice her eyes are a little watery. I need to know what happen between her and Derek, but how I can I ask without sound like a total jerk or making her staring cry. I tried to think of something but I couldn't so I just started up some small talk like how she found out about being a Necromancer. We talked for a while I tried to get her to laugh but nothing worked.

The front door slam and we both look up to see Derek stalking over. Chloe narrows her eyes and says in a very cold tone, "What do you want Derek?" I'm surprised by this and can't help the smirk that plays across my face. "I just came to tell you that dinners ready," he says then glares at me. The wolf gets really pissed at this and before I can stop him he takes over and says, "What's wrong mutt you angry Chloe's talking to someone besides you? Wow how short of a leash did you have her on?" He growls at me and says, "Well at least I'm not an incentive (Did I spell that right my spell checks being acting dumb) ass who didn't even wait a full 24 hours to starting hitting on a girl who just got out of a relationship." "Enough both of you, let's just go inside and eat." Chloe says. "No," I say, "and you know what Derek it's your fault Chloe got hurt in the first place and you know it!" I yell at. "Jason!" Chloe yells at me. "What it's true!" I yell turning my attention back to Derek. "You left her outside alone, even though you knew Taylor was still out there doing god knows what, and you just left her! And if I didn't get there in time she would have," I trail off as an unsettling sent washes over me. Derek must have smelled it to because his angry face switched to nervousness. "What's wrong." Chloe asks nervously. "Werewolves, and a lot them." I tell her with a growl.

**_I'm so sorry for not updating I've been busy with babysitting, family stuff, and just life in general. But don't worry I'll try to update faster. I don't have a lot to say for the A/N so yeah anyway, the person who got the song this time was Brookexxxbreakdown, so here the song for this update and before I forget you can start asking me questions (nothing to personally like my age or what city I live in) and I may answer them, most likely will ok so here's the song _**_'I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become The nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster'__** Ok, so leave me questions and guess the song, love you guys have an amazing day –k9lover**_


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

Both Derek and Jason start to literally drag me inside the house. "Dad, Ally!" Derek yells, "Derek what is it?" Kit asks as he and everyone else comes in. "It's the pack." Jason says. "What? You see Jason this is why I said we should have left when we had the chance!" Amber yells at him her eyes turning a cold stormy gray. "Amber calm down! You can't lose control right now!" Jason yells at her. "I'm not losing control!" Amber yells. Just then the windows shatters and at first we all thought that is was Amber's power that caused it, but then an orange smoke starts to fill the house. The room started to slant and I become really dizzy. "Everyone get down!" Jason yelled. We all crouched to the floor and try to breath as little as possible. We started to crawl across the floor trying to get to the back door. But soon everyone started to fall unconscious. First it was Tori then Alison, Ally, Kit, Simon, and then Percy. The only ones left were Derek, Jason, Amber, and I. But I could feel myself losing consciousness. I looked up and saw with watery eyes, Amber passing out along with Derek. I stop and tried to help them like I tried with all the other but the just like all the other times Jason grabbed my arm and tried to pull me towards the back door. But I wouldn't budge; I _wasn't_ leaving Derek no way. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him along to the door but he was too heavy. Jason was still trying to pull me but that was slowing and his grip was becoming looser. Suddenly he went limp and my eyelids felt really heavy. I heard footsteps coming towards us and the last thing I saw was a bunch of werewolves with gasmask on surrounding us, that's when everything went black.

S(Simon)POV

When I woke up my throat was dry and my head hurt. I saw my dad, Ally, Percy, Tori, Chloe's aunt, and Alison and on hospitable beds unconscious. I looked around and saw that we were all in a big white room with a steel door and on one of the walls I saw what I guessed was a one-way mirror. It didn't take a genius to figure out we were at with the Edison Group I felt my heart rate pick up and a heart monitor that was attacked to me started beating faster than normal. I quickly stood up and ran for the door trying to open it. By now everyone else was awake and Alison was shaking like crazy and Percy was trying to calm her down, Tori was try to help me open the door by blasting it with electricity that almost took my head off. My dad, Lauren, and Ally were trying to calm us all down but we were freaking out.

Finally Tori and I stop trying to open the door and sat on one of the beds. "Wait where Chloe and Derek?" Tori asked just realizing they weren't here. "And Amber and Jason?" Alison added. Sudden the door open and a girl who couldn't be older than 19 walked in with four guards behind her, "Good your up. Well my name's Kelley, and I'm the head of the new Edison Group." She chirped happily "You?" Lauren asked snidely, "You can't be more than 18 you can't be in charge here. Also where's the rest of our group?" Kelley looks her up and down and a smirk plays out on her lips. "OK well I'm 19 and I can be because Dr. Davidoff was my uncle so I took over. One more thing you're Chloe's Aunt right?" She says the last part while reaching behind her back for something. "Yes I am and I would like to know where," The sentence she was saying was cut of by a loud _BANG_ noise. A second later Lauren fell to the ground with a bullet hole in her head, and Kelley had a gun in her right hand and a smirk playing on her lips. Alison and Tori both screamed at the sight, while everyone else was staring at Kelley in shock. "Chloe killed my Uncle now we're even. Oh but don't worry none of you guys are going to die. I promise, girl scoot honor." She said with a sweet smile. All I could think,_ 'This girl's a psycho!'_ "Anyway come on and I'll show you to your guy's room. Each one is stocked with a full mini fridge a king size canopy bed a 76-inch flat screen with about 1000 channels to chose from. Dinner is at 6:30 and we're having lasagna, but if you don't like that I can have the chef prepare something different just for you. And you're classes will start 7:30am sharp so don't be late breakfast will be at 5:30-7:00, lunch is at 12:30-2:00. Class will end at 5:00 and lights out will be 11:30. Your uniforms will already be in your closets. And Kit you will work as one of the teachers and Ally you're going to be a nurse." She says like she didn't just murder someone. "No we won't! you can't force us to stay here or work for you." Dad says,

"Well if you don't you'll never find out what happen to the rest of your group and we'll have no choice but to kill you, we can't have our secret getting out now can we. Well here we are your names are on the doors so that way you know which room is yours, and Welcome to EG High, or for Alison should I say welcome back." She says with a wink. At that Alison completely lost it she fell to the ground crying and scream like crazy. "No! No! No! No! I can't be back I can't! Please no!" one of the guards picked her up off the floor and pushed her in the room with her name on it. "Don't worry you'll love it here!" Kelley says then walks away as the other guards push us into your separate rooms. I hate to admit but the room was pretty cool. It had everything Kelly said and more, like hundreds of games and a play station a fully stock closet with everything in my size don't ask me how I have no idea. I lay down on the bed wondering where the other where and if they were ok, I looked at the clock and saw it said 6:24. I wasn't planning going to dinner on the count of principle but I guess they guessed I would do that because a guard came and got me and dragged me to the cafeteria, which was filled with a bunch of teens ages 15-18, and adults of all ages. I saw where my friends where sitting and saw Alison shaking like crazy. Whatever this place was I knew it had to be bad. I just hoped Chloe and Derek are ok.

APOV

I woke up with my head pounding and my throat dry. I looked around and saw that I was in a room that I recognized as my old one from when I was staying with the pack or the pack's lackeys. I jump off the bed and reach for the door but when I touch the door handle I feel a sharp pain shoot up and down my arm. I yank it back and hold my hand to my chest. "Well that looked like it hurt, you alright love?" Says a voice that makes my heart ach. I turn around and cross my arms glaring at Mason, who looks at me with a worried face. "Why are am I here and where are the others?" I ask him harshly, it takes everything I have not to run into his arms and hug him. He looks at me hurt but answers my question. "Jason is in his old room, the blonde," "Her names Chloe." I tell him through clenched teeth. "Alright Chloe's in Alison old room and the other wolf was given a room as well." "His name's Derek and why would Chloe be given Alison's old room, and where is Alison and the others." Mason bites his bottom lip and but doesn't tell me. "Mason where are the others?" I say again more demanding. "Amber I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, you should eat." He says pointing to the tray that was on the bedside table I didn't even notice it. He starts to walk towards the door but I grab his arm and say, "Mason tell me, they're my friends." I pled with him. He spins me around to where his arms are around my waist and his head is lowered to almost meet mine. "I can't but I'll make sure they stay safe I promise you." I look into his brown almost black eyes and I feel like my heart is melting. "I won't let anything happen to them or you I promise, now eat you're going to need you're energy." He leans down and places his lips on mouth. I want so badly to respond but I can't do that, not after what he did. When I don't respond he pulls back and looks at me with sad eyes. He walks to the door knocks on it and a werewolf I know as Luke open the door and lets him out.

I sit on the bed and look at the food and see it's Chicken Parmesan with pineapple on the side with a virgin strawberry daiquiri with a splash of mango. I smile slightly at the food arrangement it's all my favorite foods, Mason _would_ have made it like that. I pick at the food not really hungry. I want to cry but I know I can't, not here. Instead I think of a way to get out of here and find the others. But sadly I'm not the one to come up with plans that's Jason; I'm just suppose to make sure no one dies while doing it. I sigh heavily but then I hear a voice that makes me blood boil. "Wow bitch, you look awful as always." I look up and glare at Mc Kayla. "What do you want?" I say harshly harsher than I did with Mason. " Just stop by to say hi and welcome back. I already said hi to Jason, that blond girl named Chloe is it? And also Derek." I don't say anything just continue to glare at her. "So I heard that Jason is stuck in a double imprintion with Chloe and Derek, is it true?" She asked me like we were actually friends, which I can tell you we are not. We hate each other more than anything, we're not frenemies we're just enemies. She's so full of her self doesn't care about other people and she's completely psychotic, so basically her and Taylor were best friends. When I don't answer she takes that as a yes and starts laughing, "That really sucks, anyway I knew who I'm going to be shipping, bye Amber and welcome back." She say with a viscous smile and with that I'm left alone again. "What am I going to do?" I say to myself.

**Ok well that's it for now, so I have something I need to tell you guys I'm doing a divergent fanfic so if you read that book go check it out please anyway from now on I'm going to updating each story after the other like next time I update will be my divergent fanfic then this one then divergent then this one and so on. So the people who got the song were, Tdani** ** and DragonHeart1499, good job guys :) so here's the new song ps it's by my chemical romance as a hint 'T**_**hey said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**_**_ They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.'_**** Ok so as always have an amazing day love you guys –K9lover.**


	14. Chapter 14

JPOV

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit'_ is all I could think of as I paced the room I was staying in._**'Way to go now we're stuck here and don't even know if Chloe and Amber are ok!'**_ The wolf growled at me leave out Derek not that I cared it was just something I noticed. _'Well you yelling at me isn't going to help now is it?'_ He was quite after that which I was thankful for. I already tired the door and when I touched it I was shocked like a lot, my hand still stings and that was like two hours ago. Mc Kayla came and was talking to me I didn't talk to her though. She's as bad as well actually Taylor's worse she actually made a deal with demons for crying out loud! I sat on my bed and looked at the food on the tray that was next to my bed. It was nothing-special just cream of chicken and rice soup with a can of coke. It wasn't bad it was pretty good actually, but I only had a couple bites. I wasn't going to take anymore then I needed to from the pack; that's what they insist they be called even though they're not. "Jason." I let a growl slip through my lips. "To what do I own the displeasure." I say bitterly. "Well since you were mean I'm not going to tell you how I'm going to help you get Chloe." Mc Kayla says I look at her my interest suddenly peeked. "What are you talking about?" She smiles at me and puts her finger to lips make a _'it's a secret' _motion. "Anyway my father wants to see you." "What for?" "I don't know but you know he doesn't like be kept waiting." She told me.

I glare at her and slowly get up off the bed and head to the door. We walk towards her father's office, and I see Chloe being escorted there as well. "Chloe!" I yell and run towards her. "Chloe are you ok I've been so worried, they didn't hurt you did they?" I ask her in a rush. She shakes her head and tells me that she's fine. "Ok if you two love doves are done my dad wants to talk to you." Mc Kayla says with her arms crossed. I look at Chloe and then back and Mc Kayla; who was picking at her fingernails. "Let's just get this over with." I grumble. The Werewolf who was escorting Chloe here knocks on the door; I think his name is Tyler, yeah his names Tyler cause I remember Alison asking him if his last name was Lockwood when we first got here. _(A/N I'm sorry I couldn't help myself)_ The door opens and Patrick the Alpha stepped out and smiled at me, I scowled right back at him. "Hello Jason how have you been." "Fine, how have you been you British bastard!" I yell at him. He chuckles at me and that makes me even madder then before. "Well I see you still have your short temper. I've been fine thank you." He says then turns toward Chloe and I felt myself tense up. "You must be Chloe, I apologizing for the way you were brought here, anyway on to business, the ones we have brought here are you two and Derek and Amber, your other friends are now attending EG high." "What! You brought them there?! WHY!?" I scream at him. "Because we didn't need or want them to be here that's why. The reason you and Derek are here is because you're both werewolves, for Amber and Chloe it's because they are mates of Werewolves. Oh Chloe you don't know what EG high is do you, well it's the high school run by the Edison Group."

"I know Amber told me about it, but how could you bring them there!? They could be killed!" Chloe yells tears in her eyes. "They agreed not to kill anyone else." "Else?" Chloe and I ask in unison. "Yes there was one death but they agreed not to hurt anyone else as long as they didn't try to run, beside the one that was killed wasn't even a supernatural she would have had no use." Right away I know he was talking about Lauren. I hear Chloe let out a loud sob and fall to the floor. I knell down next to her and wrap my arms around her, she buries her head is my chest and sobs. I stroke her hair and whisper calming things to her. "I'll let you two be alone Tyler come with me." Patrick says as he steps out. "S-s-s-she was t-t-t-the only f-f-f-family I had, my f-f-f-father doesn't even know a-a-a-about supernaturals, a-a-a-and if I go s-s-see him he could end up like L-L-L-Lauren." She says stuttering at almost every word. "It's ok I'm so sorry Chloe. But we need to find away to get the others out of there and fast." I say trying to get her mind off her Aunt.

She nods and she tells me I'm right, but she continues to cry not as hard as before but still crying. I hold her tight to me and rock her back and forth. After a little while longer of this Patrick comes back in and tells us that he needed his office but we could look around the house. The house was huge it had a bunch of bedrooms, a dining room and front room with a flat screen TV and PS3 with hundreds of games. Chloe and I walk out of the office and I tell her where to find my room if anything happened. She nods her head and says she was going to go find Derek and tell him what we just found out. I nod my head and say I'll go tell Amber. We walk away from each other and start our search, I didn't have to look that hard because Amber was in the room she was in the last time we were here. I walk towards her room and see Luke by her door sitting on the floor play on his phone. "Luke can I talk to Amber?" He waves his hand telling me to go in he was to busy playing Temple Run to even look at me. I walk in and see Amber sitting on her bed reading a book. She looks up glaring but when she sees it me she jumps up and says, "Jason are you ok where's Chloe and Derek." She asks me in a rush, "I'm fine Chloe went to look for Derek so I don't know where he is." I tell her she nods and sits on the bed and I move and sit on the edge with her. I take a deep breath say, "Amber I need to tell you something." What?" she asks me worriedly. "I know where the other are, they're at EG high, and Chloe's Aunt she, she was killed." "Oh my god." She says under her breath. I was only able to hear what she said because I was a werewolf.

The door opens and Mason is standing there glaring at me and then he looks at Amber. She looks at him and I'm surprised when I see as much hate as I did. "You lied to me." She says to him, "Amber what are you talking about?" he asked her confused. "You lied! You said you would make sure none of them got hurt, but guess what, you lied! Lauren's dead!" She screams at him. "I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do about it! She was killed before you even woke up and I didn't find out until after I talked to you!" He yells defensively. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me after you found out?! Why did I have to find out from Jason!?" She screams back at him. He looks at me and glares, "You should leave." He tells me. I look at Amber and she nods her head. I walk out and glare at Mason while I was leaving. As I was walking towards my room I ran into Chloe, latterly. She was crying as she slammed into and was about to fall but I caught her in time. I look at her and see the tearstains on her cheeks and her puffy red eyes, "Chloe," I start think she was still crying about her Aunt but what she says shocks me. "I saw Derek kissing Mc Kayla." She says it so softly I barley heard it. "What?" I asked her confused. _'First he dumps her then he kisses another girl? What the hell is wrong with him?! How could he hurt her like that!?'_ I think angrily. "I was looking for him and I saw a room with an open door and when I looked in I saw him kissing her, and he didn't push her." She says between sobs. I pull her towards me and hold her tight to my chest letting her cry for the second time today.

She lifts her head and laughs weakly. I look at her confused and she says, "I'm ruining her shirt from crying so much." I laugh slightly and say, "It's ok I never really like this shirt anyway." She smiles so weakly I could barely see it. She pulls fully away and I already miss the feeling of her in my arms. "I'm going to go back to my room and try to take a nap." She tells me sadly, I nod my head and tell her I'll walk her there. She doesn't say no, which I'm happy for. We get to her room and as soon as she's about to open the door Derek comes around the corner. "Chloe I've been looking everywhere please let me talk to you." He pleas with her, "Why so you can tell it wasn't what it looked like, that she kissed you, that you tried to push her away, cause I saw that you kissed her back, and I waited to see if you would push her cause I saw enough movies like that but you didn't, you didn't push her away. The only reason you stopped was because you saw me!" She says with so much hate in her voice I could almost feel it raiding off her. "Just leave me alone Derek, and don't ever talk to me again, got it?" and with that she walked in her room and slammed her door. Derek looked at the door with so much hurt in his eye. **_'Good he deservers it.'_** The wolf says in my head and I couldn't agree more. I glare at him and walk past him making sure my shoulder hit his on the way. I walk in my room and shut the door I lay on my bed and look up at the ceiling and slowly fall asleep.

DPOV

I was sitting in my room alone trying to think of away to get away from the pack and talk to Chloe without putting her in danger. My door opens and I'm already on high alert, but then I see its Chloe. "Chloe what are you," I start but she wraps her arms around my neck and says, I know about Taylor, please stop ignoring me. Please Derek I love you please stop, unless you don't feel the same way I do then I understand if you don't," I don't even let her finish before my lips come crashing down on hers, "Chloe I love more then you could ever know. I say I come up for air. After I catch my breath I bring my lips back down to her gentler this time. But something feels different, I don't know how to explain it but it doesn't feel like I'm kissing Chloe. "Derek?" says a soft voice that sounds as if it's on the verge of tears. I look up to see Chloe standing in the doorway looking as if she was just punched in the stomach. I look at her then at the Chloe I was kissing but I see that it wasn't Chloe it was Mc Kayla, She was the one who told me where I was on the first day. She looks at the ground as if she was ashamed of what she did, but me being this close to her I see the smirk playing across her lips. I look back at Chloe but all I see is an empty space, "Chloe wait!" I yell I run towards the door and I hear Mc Kayla laughing from where I left her. I turn around and glare at her. She smiles at me and when she tries to walk away I grab her arm roughly and say, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Me and Taylor and good friends she helped me out." She then rips her arm out of my hand and walks away. I run out the door and start look for Chloe. I finally find her and she with Jason. My wolf growls in my head. _'Just let me talk.'_ I tell him not wanting him to make this worse. "Chloe I've been looking everywhere for you please let me talk to you." I beg her. "Why so you can tell it wasn't what it looked like, that she kissed you, that you tried to push her away, cause I saw that you kissed her back, and I waited to see if you would push her cause I saw enough movies like that but you didn't, you didn't push her away. The only reason you stopped was because you saw me!" She says with so much hate in her voice it felt like my heart was being ripped out, _'This must have been what she felt like when I broke up with her.'_ I think sadly to myself. "Just leave me alone Derek, and don't ever talk to me again, got it?" with that she goes in her room and slams the door, I look at her door and I feel hallow, empty, my mate just told me to not talk to anymore what was I going to do? I feel Jason glare at me but I don't look at him. I just stare at her door. Jason starts to walk away but when he walks past me he bumps my shoulder, hard. I know I should feel pain but I'm too numb to feel anything. I close my eyes and feel tears slips throw them. I wipe them away before anyone could see and I go to my room and lock the door and slightly cry myself to sleep, but before I could fall completely asleep the wolf whispers,**_ 'What have you done?'_**

**Ok so that's it I don't have anything to say really greeneyedsmosh got the song congrats anyway here's this updates song ****_'I'd chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality. Again..'_**


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV

I cried all last night I wasn't able to fall asleep, every time I close my eyes I see him kissing _her_. 'How could he?' I kept thinking to myself. 'I should have known better. No guy would like a girl like me, so small, weak, stupid, for god sake I have a body of a 12 year old!' I think bitterly to myself causing more tears to spill over my eyes. I think back to last night. I was looking for Derek and I saw an open door so I looked in, and what I saw still make me sick to my stomach. Derek holding Mc Kayla in his arms and saying, "I love you more then you could ever know." He then brings his lips down to her and kisses her with such passion, which I foolishly thought he would only use with me. "Derek?" I say on the verge of tears. He pulls away from her and looks at me then back at Mc Kayla who is looking at the ground. I shake my head and run away from the scene not wanting to hear any excuses he makes. I'm brought back to the present by a knock on my door. "Hey, can I come in?" says a voice I recognize as Jason's. "Yeah." I say so softly I wasn't sure he heard me even with his werewolf hearing. But I guess he does since he comes in and sits next me. 'You ok?" he asks me softy. "Peachy." I say with a sniffle. He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him and for the third time since we got to the Pack's house I've cried into his chest, I kept think, "Why would he does this to me?" "I don't know Chloe I don't know." Jason answers me, "I said that out loud didn't I?" I ask him. He smirks down at me and says, "Maybe or maybe I can read your mind." I smile slightly at this. "Come on let me give you the grand tour, we're finally off of house arrest, well room arrest." I look at him and smile, "Is that even a thing?" I ask him with a laugh.

"No but I just made it a thing." He says with a cocky smile. "Come on I'll show you around." He says as he stands up and takes my hand. We walk around for while him showing me different bedrooms, the dining room, living room, kitchen, and finally the front room. "Wow that's a lot of video games." I say, "Yeah you play?" He asks me. "No not really." I answer. "Want me to teach you?" He asks me with a smile. "Umm sure, why not." He smiles again and set up the play station. Ok how about Call Of Duty?" "Ok." We start playing and, I suck. I tried throwing a grenade and I blew myself up. I don't even know how I did that. "You really suck at this game." Jason says with a laugh as he gets his twelve head shoot in a row. "Shut up, can we do something else like watch a movie or something." "Sure." He says as he quiets the game.

We look throw the movie and decide on the movie The Call. Half way throw the movie my eyes started to get heavy, and I eventually fell asleep. The next thing I know, I was being woken up by Derek throws Jason into the wall and punching him in the face. "Knock it off Derek! What the hell is wrong with you?" I scream at him grabbing at his arm. He stops and turns to me, " I thought you said not to talk to you." He says in a cold tone colder then when he talked to me at Lyle House. I glare at him and say, "I did. So if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone I would appreciate it." I tell him angrily, he looks at me hurt he looks back at Jason who is holding his now bleeding nose. He starts to walk away but before he's all the way gone he punches the wall, making me flinch. I walk up to Jason and ask him, "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Come on lets get you cleaned up." I lead him into the bathroom and make him sit on the edge of the bathtub. I look through the cabinet and find a first aid kit. "You know first aid. Yea my aunt taught me a few summers ago." I dab light at his nose cleaning up the blood. "Alright well it's not broken but it is bruised. Here take some Advil it'll help with the pain." I say while holding out a few Advil pills. He takes it from me gently. "Thanks." He dry swallows them and starts to cough. I giggle slightly. "I would have gotten you some water." "Nah I'm fine."

"So why did Derek attack you this time?" I say sitting next to him. "Well when you fell asleep you head landed on my shoulder, I didn't want to wake you cause you looked like you didn't sleep at all last night. So I didn't, I eventually I fell asleep to and next thing I knew Derek was throwing me into the wall and punching me in the face." "Oh." Was all I said my cheeks burning. Jason chuckles at me, "Are you blushing?" he says with a raised eyebrow. Which causes me to blush even more. He chuckles again, "You look cute when you blush." He says again I blush more. "Chloe," I turn to face him and his lips crash down on mine. I'm surprised at first but soon fade into the kiss. But something's wrong it doesn't feel right. I pull away and bite my bottom lip. Jason looks at me sadly then says, "You still care about him don't you even after everything he did to you?" by this point he's yelling. "Damn it Chloe! What's so great about him uh? All he every does is yell at you and tells you what to do." "Jason," I start but not sure what to say. "Whatever Chloe." He then storms off and I hear a door slam. I sit there for a minute. I slowly get up and walk to my room. I sit on the bed and stare out the window. I hear a door open and I look up to see Derek standing there. I glare at him and say, "Go away Derek." He closes the door and walks toward me. "I'm not leaving Chloe not until you hear me out." "No I don't want to hear it just leave me alone!' I yell at him "No." he says stepping closer to me. "Derek just get," be fore I could finish his lips meets mine. Without hesitation I wrap my arms around his neck and return the kiss. It starts off slow and soft, but soon turns fast and passionate.

We have to pull away to get some air, "Please Chloe just let me explain." I bit my lip and say, "Fine you have five minuets." He looks at me gratefully and says, "That day I broke up with you, I ran into Taylor she said if I didn't brake up with you she would kill everyone in the house, I know it sounds crazy but it's true I swear." He looks at me and I nod knowing how psychotic she is she probably would do something like that to have some entertainment "And when I kissed Mc Kayla she must have had some kind of spell on her, cause when I first say her she looked like you. I would never want to hurt you. I'm so, so sorry please forgive me." I look away. "Please Chloe, I'm begging you please believe me." I look back at him and look him in the eye, and what I see almost breaks my heart. His eyes are red and puffy like he's been crying. But Derek doesn't cry, he's Derek he's stronger, smart brave caring, and the guy I love with all my heart. I nod tears streaming down my face. "Ok," I say softly and shakily. "I believe you." He sighs and wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me tightly against his chest. "I love you Chloe." He says to me. "I love you too Derek. If only I knew what was right behind the corner.

**Tada they are back together, yeah! Or are they sorry it was short but next time I'll try to make it longer. Well I hope you liked this chapter the one who got the song was samm congrats! I had a lot of sugar so I'm really hyper right now. Ok well this is the song for this update. ** _'I kissed the scars on her skin I still think you're beautiful And I don't ever want to lose my best friend. I screamed out, "God, you vulture, Bring her back or take me with her"'_ **OK well thanks for reading. Have an amazing day love you guys -k9lover**


End file.
